


[Thằng anh tao ngốc quá, làm sao để cứu bây giờ?]

by wolf18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: Dick hay làm mấy trò con bò và làm Damian lo lắng cho ổng. Tuy nhiên Damian không thể thể hiện nó ra theo cách bình thường. Và Tim thì vẫn cứ ngáng đường.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**[Thằng anh tao ngốc quá, làm sao để cứu bây giờ?]**

**24/02 4:18’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Nói ra thì bọn bây không tin, chứ anh tao giờ sắp ngót nghét 30 rồi mà tâm hồn cứ ngây ngô như con nít lên 5 ấy. Làm nhiều chuyện ngu cực, đôi lúc tao muốn đỡ cũng đỡ không nổi. Nghe nói bọn bây trị bệnh có nghề lắm, thế có thuốc nào hay, bốc hộ tao. Nhiêu tiền tao cũng trả. 

**Top of the world:** Mày bị ngu à? Hỏi thế dí buồi tao trả lời nhé. 

**Moneyx3:** Vì tiền liêm sỉ đây cũng bán. Cậu thử đánh giá hộ độ ngốc anh cậu theo thang điểm 10 xem. Để còn đúng bệnh mà hốt thuốc. Btw, cậu trả được bao nhiêu? 

**Justice is life:** Một xã hội văn minh là một xã hội đại đồng, mọi người cư xử văn minh, tự nguyện giúp đỡ lẫn nhau. Mà cái topic này cả 2 cái đều không có. Chủ topic thì mất dạy. Thằng trả lời thì không có liêm sỉ, không có tinh thần giúp đỡ kẻ khó khăn. 

**Moneyx3:** @Justice is life: Liêm sỉ không thể ăn. 

**FallenAngel:** Chủ top đâu rồi? 

**Moneyx3:** Chắc ngủ rồi. :( Giải tán thôi nào. 

\---

**25/02 3:07’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Thằng anh tao làm chuyện ngu ngốc nhiều lắm. Giờ bắt kể ra thì nhất thời không thể nhớ được hết. Cơ mà chuyện gần nhất thì mới chỉ xảy ra mấy hôm trước thôi. 

Bữa đấy tao gọi điện mà ổng chả trả lời. Tao ban đầu cũng không để ý lắm nhưng một lúc sau thì bắt đầu khó chịu, vì hầu như chẳng có lúc nào ổng không bắt điện thoại tao cả. Vì vậy nên tao chạy xe tới nhà ổng coi ổng có bị làm sao không. 

Thì y như rằng…. 

Địt mẹ nó, trần đời này chưa thấy ai như thằng anh tao. Éo biết ổng nghĩ cái gì mà chơi ngu lấy tiếng, nhét nguyên quả táo chưa cắt vào mồm. Nhét vào được mà lấy ra không được nên lúc tao tới cũng là lúc ổng đang úp mặt khóc trong cái đống nước miếng của mình ấy

**FallenAngel:** :v Thật sự không biết nên cười hay nên thương anh trai chủ top nữa. Anh trai mình gặp nạn mà nó không giúp còn chửi thêm vô. 

**Topoftheworld:** Chủ top đang gõ thì lại bỏ đi đâu rồi. 

**MtheOwl:** Chủ top là đồng đạo à. Thức khuya gớm. 

**Moneyx3:** Đại loại có thể hiểu tâm trạng của chủ thớt. Gặp ca này tui cũng quỳ. Tui xưa có thằng bạn vì cá cược mà nhét cái bóng đèn vào đít. Vào dễ ra khó. Kết quả thắng kèo 20$, viện phí 4200$. 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Ông có chở anh mình tới bệnh viện không? 

**Justice is life:**

@Topoftheworld: Tưởng bác không ưa chủ top? 

**Topoftheworld:**

@Justice is life: Không ưa nhưng vẫn hóng á. 

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Moneyx3: Ban đầu cũng tính đưa ổng tới bệnh viện đấy, nhưng ổng vịn cớ tui chưa đủ tuổi lái xe nên không cho. Bắt taxi thì nhục quá cũng không chịu. 

Mà cứ để thế thì cũng không được. Có tính là dùng dao cắt cho nhanh, dù sao cũng là trái cây mà nhưng cũng sợ lỡ tay một phát là đi luôn cái miệng ổng nên đành kiếm phương pháp khác an toàn hơn. Cuối cùng cũng nghĩ ra cách là dùng muỗng nạo trái táo ra ngoài từng chút một. 

Tốn mất khoảng một tiếng. Nhưng cảm giác thì như cả thập kỉ vậy. 

Ổng thì mệt quá nên ngủ mẹ nó luôn, kết quả là ngủ lố cuộc hẹn Tinder tối đó, nên bị đá thẳng cẳng. 

P/s: về tiền bạc thì tùy vào độ hữu dụng của lời khuyên, dao động từ 10$-100$. 

**Topoftheworld:**

Chuyện rất buồn nhưng nghe rất hài. 

**Justice is life:**

May mà anh chủ top an toàn. 

**FallenAngel:**

Trả tiền thật à? @Moneyx3: I choose you. Lên đi ông. 

**Moneyx3:**

Ông có thử hỏi tại sao anh ông lại làm thế chưa? Nói thật tui không thể tưởng tượng được động cơ để anh ông làm điều đó. 

**Justice is life:**

Me too. Cũng muốn biết lí do nè. 

**MtheOwl:**

[Deleted]

**Justice is life:**

Chủ top là trẻ vị thành niên xin các ông tự trọng. 

**FallenAngel:**

@^: Sao ông biết chủ top là trẻ em? 

**Justice is life:**

Hổng được phép lái xe kìa các ông. :( 

**MtheOwl:**

Chủ top lại đi đâu rồi. Chắc không kịp thấy tui nói gì đâu nhỉ? Không tui lại mắc tội đầu độc mầm non của tổ quốc mất. 

**26/02 12:11’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Moneyx3: Đã hỏi. Lí do: Coi 1 cái clip trên mạng thấy người ta nhét Bida vào miệng được nên cũng muốn thử. Thay Bida bằng trái táo. 

**FallenAngel:**

Chủ top có vẻ bận rộn ha. 

@Moneyx3: Lên ông ơi. 

**MtheOwl:**

Có ông anh thế này chủ top chắc cũng khổ tâm lắm. 

**Moneyx3:**

Xem có vẻ như anh ông thường bị ảnh hưởng bởi môi trường bên ngoài ấy. Ngu là căn bệnh khó chữa, nhưng trước hết ta có thể tìm cách làm giảm thiệt hại do ngu gây lại. Ông có thể thử bằng cách kiểm soát, hạn chế sự tiếp xúc của anh ông với các thành phần có hại xem. 

Ví dụ mấy đứa bạn l*n như bạn của thằng bạn đem bóng đèn nhét đít của tui chẳng hạn. Hoặc là quản lí việc lên mạng của anh ông. 

**Topoftheworld:**

Câu trả lời khó mà thực hiện được. Anh Ibn đã lớn rồi, có phải nhỏ nhít đâu mà quản kiểu đó. Em tao mà dám quản tao kiểu đó tao giết. 

**Moneyx3:**

@^: tui nghĩ là quản được đó. Ibn có vẻ bá con mẹ nó đạo lắm. Dám ở nhà cũng hay nắm quyền (?), ăn hiếp mọi người. 

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Moneyx3: Chấp nhận lời khuyên. Đã chuyển khoản. 

Đóng topic. 

**MtheOwl:**

Éc, ít nhất cũng cho bọn này biết kết quả chứ. 

**Topoftheworld:**

@Moneyx3: trả lời vậy mà cũng được tiền hả? 

**FallenAngel:**

Ibn có hỏi tài khoản của Moneyx3 đâu. Sao biết mà chuyển? 

**Moneyx3:**

Nhận được thật nè mấy ông. (cry) Tui đang tính chuyển lại đây. :((( Tiền này không dám nhận. 

[Đính kèm ảnh: Chuyển khoản 100$ từ hệ thống diễn đàn]

**Barbatossss:**

Trời má, nói khơi khơi vậy mà cũng được tiền à. Thế tao liệt kê ra 100 cách để giải quyết bệnh ngu thì sẽ được trả bao nhiêu? @Ibn al Xu'ffasch

[1 tường chữ sao chép từ đâu đó]

**HelloHelloFTI:**

Đây cũng có giải pháp nè Ibn ơi. 

**[Hiện thêm 118 comment]**

**\---**

**Justice is life:**

Cứ có hơi tiền là bám lại không. 

@Mod.Bot: Closed topic hộ con má. 

**Mod.Bot:**

Đã đóng Topic. 

  
  
  



	2. [Thằng anh tao lại ngốc, làm sao để cứu bây giờ?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lại 1 pha xử lí đi vào lòng đất của Dick. Cơ mà có hề gì, khi anh có thằng em luôn mồm thở ra câu "Không có tôi thì anh làm sao bây giờ!?".

  
  


**23/03/2020 13’32’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Chuyện bắt đầu từ bồ cũ của một thằng ngốc nhà tao. Ả nói với anh tao rằng tao nhìn sầu đời quá. Chẳng biết vui chơi là gì. Thế nên họ cần làm gì đó để khiến tao có cái gọi là tuổi thơ. 

Vậy là mọi chuyện trật bánh từ đây. 

Để thực hiện cái hành vi gọi là “bù đắp” cho tao, bọn họ kéo tao lê la khắp các quán xá, khu vui chơi trong thành phố, tham gia vào một mớ hoạt động vô bổ

**Top of the world:**

Lại nữa rồi. Tại sao tui không bao giờ được đọc 1 câu chuyện đầy đủ từ Ibn. Cứ toàn dừng ngay khúc gay cấn. Mấy cái trò vô bổ đó là gì????? *gào thét-ing*

**MtheOwl:**

Sự tò mò giết chết con cú-meo. 

**Justice is life:**

Chào nhóc, ta lại gặp nhau. Anh nhóc lại gây ra chuyện nữa à? 

@Moneyx3: Trí khôn của chú đâu? Móc ra chuẩn bị xài này. 

@FallenAngel: . 

**FallenAngel:**

Oh my God. Oh my goddess. 

@Moneyx3: I choose you. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

Đây là Ibn danh bất hư truyền mà mọi người bàn tán bấy lâu nay à. :> Hân hạnh được gặp. Giải pháp của tôi có thể giải quyết mọi nhu cầu của bạn. 

**The Greatest Detective:**

Qua những gì đã thu thập được từ topic này và topic trước. Mỗ xin đưa ra 1 vài suy đoán như sau: 

  1. Ibn là trẻ vị thành niên. 
  2. Nhà Ibn khá giàu hoặc là Ibn không có khái niệm về tiền bạc. 
  3. Ibn có nhiều hơn 1 anh trai. 
  4. Gia đình Ibn có vẻ rất yêu thương cậu nhóc dù cậu đôi khi hoặc luôn luôn cư xử như l*n. 



**MtheOwl:**

Số 4 nghe rất vô lý nhưng vô cùng thuyết phục. 

  
  


**23/03/2020 21’46’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

[Deleted] 

**The Greatest Detective:**

[Deleted]

  
  


**23/03/2020 15’58’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

[Deleted] 

**Justice is life:**

Wow wow, tôi đang chứng kiến 1 vụ bạo lực mạng à (?)

**MtheOwl:**

Wow Wow, chuyện gì vậy mí ông? Mị chỉ mới đi ra lấy Pizza thôi mà. 

**Moneyx3:**

@MtheOwl: Ibn bảo Dectective không được xài cái nick đó nữa vì rõ ràng ổng không phải là thám tử giỏi nhất thế giới rồi. Detective hổng đồng ý á. Xong Ibn nói ổng mà hổng đổi thì sẽ cho ổng biết thế nào là lễ hội á. 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Kệ cha kia đi Ibn ơi. Ai cũng biết vị thám tử giỏi nhất thế giới là Sherlock Holmes mà. Ibn kể chuyện tiếp đi mọi người đang hóng kìa. 

**MtheOwl:**

@Moneyx3: Tui nghĩ Holmes chỉ là nổi tiếng nhất thôi. Chứ còn thám tử giỏi nhất hiện giờ thì chắc là Batman đấy. 

**Top of the world:**

Batman là truyền thuyết đô thị mà ba. 

**Moneyx3:**

**@Top of the world:** Ở trên đỉnh lâu quá nên không biết chuyện dưới hồng trần hả đại tiên? Người ta là thành viên trụ cột của Liên Minh Công Lý trên đầu ông kìa. 

**FallenAngel:**

Thắc mắc tí, Top of the world rõ ràng là đỉnh của đỉnh rồi mà sao LMCL còn ở trên đầu ổng được. 

**Moneyx3:**

thì Top of the world cũng chỉ là Top of the world thôi. :v Cái đỉnh cao nhất của thế giới hiện giờ cũng chỉ có 8484 m thôi. Còn cái vệ tinh của LMCL rõ ràng là cao hơn nhiều ấy. 

**FallenAngel:**

Ò hiểu rồi. :)) Cảm ơn ông. 

**Top of the world:**

Ibn lại đi đâu rồi???? Ibn ơi???? Ibn à???? Ibn!!!!!!!!!!

**Bestwaysolution:**

@Top of the world: Chỉ qua một cái reply mà tui có thể thấy được nhiều cung bậc của cảm xúc. Không biết ông có định nhúng chân vào giới showbiz? Nếu có xin hãy liên hệ tui, bởi ông chính là viên ngọc thô mà tui muốn dốc công mài dũa. Tui có thể đảm bảo danh tiếng của ông không bao giờ lụi tàn dưới sự quan tâm của tui đâu. 

**Top of the world:**

Biến mẹ mày đi thằng đa cấp. 

**Mod.bot:**

@Top of the world: Xin hãy chú ý ngôn ngữ được sử dụng. Nếu còn tái phạm, khóa mõm 3 ngày. 

**Top of the world:**

Sao mod lại ở đây? Mà sao con bot này cục súc quá vậy. 

**Justice is life:**

@Top of the world: Sr. Là do tôi đó. Tại tôi nghĩ là ông Detective kia đang bị bạo hành mạng nên gọi mod vô đây. Cơ mà xem ra là không đủ yếu tố để xem xét rồi. 

**Barbatos:**

@^: Nó chỉ là con bot thôi mà??? Với lại hình như ý thức công lý của ông hơi bị cao quá đấy. 

**FallenAngel:**

@^: Ông nên tập đọc ID đi. :v Chứ ông nghĩ ID của ông Josstice thế kia rồi thì đầu ổng còn có thể chứa gì khác à? 

**Justice is life:**

@Barbatos: Tôi có quen admin của diễn đàn này ấy, ổng lập trình cho con bot này cũng ghê lắm. Cơ mà chắc tôi nhầm. 

**Top of the world:**

@^: Ông gọi nó lúc nào chứ???? Mà tui chỉ nói thế mà cũng dính à???? 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Hành vi của ông đã va vào ánh mắt của bot. Đúng như tui nghĩ, ông rất có tố chất làm siêu sao. 

**MtheOwl:**

Cái tố chất đó sẽ khiến ổng không thể làm tội phạm được. Vì mới vừa phạm tội đã được cảnh sát chú ý. 

@all: Cơ mà mọi người tém tém lại tí, chủ đề chạy hơi bị xa rồi đấy. Nên ngừng post cho đến khi chủ top quay lại.

**30/03/2020 21’18’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Lần gần đây nhất khi bọn họ lôi kéo tao đến được hội chợ thì ả mập địt đã thuyết phục được anh tao rằng tao rất thích nhà bóng hơi nên hai người đó đã nài nỉ tao chơi cho bằng được. Thằng anh ngu ngốc của tao thậm chí còn xuống nước đến mức đã tự nguyện xung phong chơi chung với tao dù trò này có giới hạn độ tuổi. Tao trong một giây phút mủi lòng vì không muốn ổng trở thành thằng thiểu năng một mình nên đã đồng ý với điều kiện ả mập địt cũng phải đi. 

Đây là giây phút mà sau này tao sẽ luôn dùng để nhắc mình không được mềm lòng với ổng. 

Thằng anh tao nghĩ rằng tao muốn chơi càng đông càng vui nên khi bọn tao bắt gặp được thêm 1 thằng bị thịt khác trong nhà đang lẻn ra ngoài mua thức ăn thì ổng đã lụm luôn thằng bị thịt đi cùng. Dĩ nhiên lão bị thịt cũng phản đối nhưng mà đấu sao lại thằng anh tao. 

Bọn mày cứ thử tưởng tượng cái nhà bóng nhỏ xíu mà 3 tên mập ú kia chui vào thì ai mà chả sợ. Bọn con nít chạy hết. Cũng may ba tên kia thần kinh thô nên vẫn chơi một cách hăng say. 

Mập địt với bị thịt thì vốn nặng cân nên chỉ nhảy lên nhảy xuống cũng đủ làm cho nhà hơi rung chuyển. Riêng thằng anh tao thì chắc muốn chọc tao vui nên làm đủ trò con bò khác mà tao không tiện kể ở đây. Trong lúc ổng còn đang nỗ lực làm tao cười thì súng trong quần lão bị thịt cướp cò 

**Justice is life:**

Cái đéo gì vậy? Một thằng phô dâm trong thành phố à???? 

**Mod.bot:**

@Justice is life: Xin hãy chú ý ngôn ngữ được sử dụng. Nếu còn tái phạm, khóa mõm 3 ngày. 

**Top of the world:**

CLGT? Lần đầu thấy Ibn viết dài vậy luôn. Chắc là bù luôn cho 7 ngày chờ đợi. Cơ mà tật xấu vẫn như cũ, dừng lúc cao trào và quên dấu chấm câu. :( 

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Vậy là các luận điểm của tôi đã được củng cố lần nữa. 

Riêng mục 3 thì tạm tính tới giờ Ibn có khoảng 3 anh trai nhỉ? 

**MtheOwl:**

@The Greatest Detective is Ibn: Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nick của ông thế? Và cái mục 3 là sao? 

  
  


**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Những người được đề cập tới bây giờ có xuất hiện trong câu chuyện của Ibn đấy. 

  1. Anh trai (có vẻ được tôn trọng)
  2. Lão bị thịt 
  3. Thằng ngốc có bạn gái là mập địt 



Còn về cái id mới của tôi thì chẳng qua là tôi đã được Ibn khai sáng mà thôi. 

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

@^: Tôi thấy ông giống bị tẩy não hơn đấy. 

@Justice is life: Sao con bot này chỉ bắt lỗi chửi thề thôi vậy? Có cả đống từ ngữ không phù hợp trong bài của Ibn kìa? 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Nó chưa được dạy chứ sao! 

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

@all: Dừng mọi người ơi, lại lạc đề rồi. Chờ Ibn thôi. 

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

Thật ra với phong cách của Ibn tui nghĩ là mọi người lại phải chờ dài cổ để được đọc update rồi. 

**Top of the world:**

(khóc) Đừng lại là 7 ngày TT.TT 

**30/03/2020 23’36’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

làm bể nhà hơi… Sau đó hắn liền bỏ chạy, để bọn tao ở lại giải quyết đống rắc rối. 

Chuyện sau đó tới tai cha tao và ổng cấm thằng anh tao dẫn tao tới nơi công cộng nữa vì có thể gây nguy hiểm. 

Tao thấy mọi chuyện có vẻ đã được giải quyết nên cũng không tính post gì nữa. 

Nhưng sự ngu thì không bao giờ có giới hạn. Thằng anh tao lại thua keo này ta bày keo khác. Ổng không chịu ngừng nghỉ cái sự nghiệp cố làm tao vui. 

Cách đây mấy ngày ổng đã tậu về nhà một hũ hạt nở, mà theo lời mập địt thì “Bọn con nít nó thích lắm.” 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Bọn con nít đúng là thích thật ấy. Mấy đứa nhóc nhà tôi thích chơi trong bể bơi mini với mấy cái đó lắm. Cơ mà cho chơi thì phải canh không chúng nó lại bốc ăn. Mà Ibn chắc không thế đâu nhỉ? 

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@^: Dựa theo phát triển thông thường thì người bốc ăn chắc không là Ibn mà là… anh trai. 

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

@Top of the world: Lần này Ibn không bỏ lửng câu nữa. Chắc ông vui lắm. 

@MtheOwl: Anh trai Ibn cũng 30 tuổi rồi. Chắc ổng cũng tự biết không nên ăn chứ ông! 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Ý ba ông là ngoài kia nguy hiểm? hay là ông sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho cả xã hội thế? 

  
  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Bên tui có cung cấp bể bơi mini phù hợp với hoạt động trong nhà, ngoài sân. Nếu ông muốn mua, ib tui để có giá hữu nghị nhé. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**01/04/2020 01’57’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Bestwaysolution: Nếu ổng chịu mua 1 cái bể bơi mini thì đã tốt rồi. Ít ra thì ướt sàn còn đỡ hơn là tình trạng căn nhà bây giờ. 

Vì trước đó tao có nói ổng là đừng có lôi tao vào mấy cái trò ngu của ổng nữa, nên thằng anh tao quyết định lấy thân phạm hiểm xem trò đó có đủ tính kính thích không trước khi giới thiệu nó với tao. Nên thay vì được biết trước mà ngăn chặn cái hành vi ngu xuẩn của ổng, tao lại phải ngán ngẩm đi giải quyết hậu quả. 

Hôm qua ổng khóc thút thít, chút chít với tao qua điện thoại, nên tao cũng biết là ổng lại gây chuyện. Cơ mà tao vẫn nghĩ, hạt nở thì làm được chuyện gì lớn lao!? 

Nhưng mà tao đã lầm! Nay tao tới nhà ổng thì mới phát hiện chuyện này còn tệ hơn cả tệ. 

Hiện tại xung quanh tao toàn cứt êy! Căn nhà của ổng bốc mùi còn tệ hơn cả cống ngầm của Gotham. 

Bằng một cách thần kì nào đó, thằng anh tao đã làm nổ banh chành cái phòng tắm, làm lẫn lộn đường ống nước và ống xả thải cùng một lúc. 

Giờ mở bất kì cái vòi nước nào trong nhà, thì cũng chỉ một màu vàng tươi. 

Tao muốn giúp ổng, nhưng tao thậm chí còn không biết bắt đầu từ đâu????

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Are you kidding me? Hạt nở nào có chức năng thần kì như thế? Thằng anh chú không có chơi lộn đồ chứ? 

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

Tôi nghĩ chắc là Ibn đang dùng biện pháp nói quá thôi. Hạt nở nếu không xử lí đúng cách thì cũng làm kẹt cống được mà. 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Chú thử dùng máy hút bụi hút hạt nở xem sao? 

  
  


**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Suy nghĩ của Josstice có thể đúng. Mà ý tưởng của Angel cũng không sai. 

Tuy nhiên, sau khi ghép các manh mối lại với nhau, chỉ còn điều không tưởng mà chúng ta phải chấp nhận. Bởi vì, **Chân tướng sự thật lúc nào cũng chỉ có một!**

**MtheOwl:**

@^: Thánh Conan nhập à??? 

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

Mọi người vẫn chưa ai đưa ra giải pháp giúp đỡ Ibn à??? Xin hãy nhớ lấy mục đích của topic chứ!!??

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: 

Nếu căn nhà là vấn đề, sao bạn không quẳng gánh lo đi. Nếu Ibn có ở Gotham, thì xin hãy liên lạc tôi để được cung cấp dịch vụ bất động sản 24/7, có cả dịch vụ ấm giường kèm theo. 

Tel: 018xxxxxxx

  
  


**Barbatos:**

@^: Thằng đĩ. Loại như mày làm ô nhiễm môi trường ở đây. 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Bestwaysolution: Khụ, khụ. Tự trọng xíu bạn ơi. Ibn còn là trẻ vị thành niên. 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Cậu có thể gọi một đội xử lí sự cố tới giải quyết xem sao. Bởi nếu phòng tắm và đường nước tan nát thật thì sửa chữa khá khó với dân nghiệp dư đấy. 

Cậu thử liên lạc với số này xem. Barry: 0188xxxxx

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

@Justice is life: Xin lỗi. Bệnh nghề nghiệp. 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Bestwaysolution: Không sao đâu. Từ giờ tôi cũng sẽ chú ý để nhắc nhở cậu nhiều hơn. 

**Top of the world** : 

@Bestwaysolution: Nghiệp quật. :)))))))))

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

Ông Top tự nhiên tiếp địa quá. Tui không quen. 

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

Hóa ra ổng cũng biết sân si như bao kẻ bình thường. *gật đầu*

  
  


**01/04/2020 03’30’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Justice is life: Đã chuyển khoản. 

@Bestwaysolution: Đã chuyển khoản. 

Tiếc là nhà anh tao không ở Gotham, nhưng tao sẽ nhớ số của mày. 

Close topic. 

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

Đột nhiên cảm thấy mình như thường dân được hoàng thượng khâm điểm lâm hạnh đêm nay. 

1000$ này là số tiền dễ kiếm nhất từ khi tui bước vào nghề. Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều, Ibn. (crying) 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Khoan, vậy tức là Ibn mua nhà cho anh trai ổng thật à???? Tui cũng nhận được 500$ nè. 

@Mod.bot: Please, ban Barbatos. 

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

Xét về khoản tiền được chi trả thì khả năng cao là Ibn ưa ý của Bestwaysolution hơn đó. 

Mà nghe cũng ảo tung chảo luôn. 

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@FallenAngel: Biết gì đỡ ảo hơn không? Đó là đôi mắt cú tinh anh của tui đã phát hiện ra…. gian tình của Josstice và Bestway đó!

Đâu tiên là, “tôi đã chú ý em rồi!”. Sau đó, là màn anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân. Josstice đã thả chó Mod hạ gục tên lưu manh Barbatos, kẻ đang quấy rối người thương trong lòng hắn. 

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

@^: Ông đọc nhiều teenfic quá rồi đó. 

@Moneyx3: Mama, I want a brother like that! 

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@^: Barbatos bị xử thật rồi mà. 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Mod.bot: **CLOSE TOPIC.**

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

  
  


@FallenAngel: Thẹn quá thành giận thiệt kìa. 

  
  
  


**Mod.bot:**

  
  


CLOSE TOPIC. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. [Thằng anh tao bị ngu, làm sao để tao giữ ổng cách xa khỏi lũ người yêu cũ?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update chap hoàn chỉnh. :v

**[Thằng anh tao bị ngu, làm sao để tao giữ ổng cách xa khỏi lũ người yêu cũ?]**

**04/04/2020 14’35 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Như tựa đề. Tao cần tìm cách để thằng anh tao cách xa khỏi lũ người yêu cũ hãm lồn của ổng. Nếu không tao sợ, tao sẽ không giữ được lời hứa với cha tao mất. 

**Justice is life:**

Cha nhóc muốn anh nhóc cắt đứt liên hệ với người yêu cũ à? 

**04/04/2020 14’37 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Không. Ổng bắt tao hứa không được giết người nữa. 

**Justice is life:**

Ohhh. Okay. Này hơi đáng sợ đó. 

**MtheOwl:**

Không ai chú ý tới chữ “nữa” hả??? Kiểu Ibn trước kia từng giết người rồi ấy. 

**Top of the world:**

@MtheOwl: :)))))))))) Tui thích suy nghĩ của ông á. 

**Barbatos:**

Không ai quan tâm tại sao Ibn lại cần anh trai mình cách xa người yêu cũ à??? 

**Justice is life:**

Ai thả Barbatos ra thế? Mod đâu? 

**Barbatos:**

@^: Ê thằng khốn, tao chưa có làm gì hết nha. 

**Top of the world:**

Barbatos mãn án rồi à? Quay đầu lại làm người nha ông. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Top of the world còn giống thiên thần hơn cả tui nữa. Sao ông dễ dàng tha thứ quá vậy?

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Làm ơn giải thích rõ hơn có được không? Biết hoàn cảnh mới dễ dàng làm việc. 

**Justice is life:**

@^: Biến thành công việc luôn rồi à? 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Nói thật, với số tiền mà Ibn bỏ ra mỗi lần tư vấn, tui nghĩ mọi người thật sự nên nghiêm túc cân nhắc lời nói của mình như là 1 công việc thật sự ấy. 

**MtheOwl:**

TT.TT Tui vô đây chỉ để giải trí thôi mà. 

**Handsome Doggy:**

Tui là người mới nè, mà sao tui đọc cái topic này lại chẳng hiểu gì ráo… 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@Handsome Doggy: Bác lội lại 2 cái topic này nè. 

  * **[Thằng anh tao ngốc quá, làm sao để cứu bây giờ?]**


  * [Thằng anh tao lại ngốc, làm sao để cứu bây giờ?]



**Handsome Doggy:**

@^: Cảm ơn bác nhé. 

Edit: Đã đọc xong. Cảm giác thế giới này đúng là rộng lớn, chuyện lạ gì cũng có. 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Lót dép ngồi hóng câu chuyện của ông. 

**04/05/2020 1’20 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

…

Kể từ đầu thì dài dòng. Nhưng tóm lại là như thế này. Hôm trước tao mua cho anh tao căn nhà, nhưng nó vẫn thiếu đủ thứ hết. Nên hôm chủ nhật rồi, tao với ổng có tranh thủ đi mua sắm chút. 

Bọn này lên danh sách sẵn hết rồi nên lúc vào cứ thế mà chia nhau đi gom hàng thôi. Lúc tao gom xong quay lại thì thấy ổng đang đứng nói chuyện với vài người. Ổng trước giờ hay hút khác phái lắm nên tao cũng chẳng lạ gì. Gọi phát là ổng cũng lại thôi. 

Cơ mà chuyện nếu chỉ có thế thì tao cũng chả nổi điên làm gì! 

Cái chính là lúc ổng chạy lại chỗ tao thì mấy con khốn đó lại lợi dụng cơ hội để đét đít ổng! 

Địt con mẹ chúng nó! 

Nếu ổng không cản thì tao đã treo đầu chúng nó lên lò sưởi rồi! 

Thế quái nào ổng còn an ủi tao kiểu chuyện này bình thường lắm, tao đừng nên tức giận làm gì cho mệt người!!!

Bình thường chỗ đéo nào?????

Mà chuyện còn không dừng ở đó

**Handsome Doggy:**

Thiệt luôn??? Dừng ở ngay đây à???? 

Mà cái thể loại tiêu chuẩn kép này tui gặp đúng nhiều luôn. Nam quấy rối nữ thì bị chửi như chó. Nữ quấy rối nam thì cười hề hề bỏ qua. :( Anh trai Ibn chắc bị nhiều rồi nên đành chấp nhận luôn. :((( 

**Top of the world:**

@^: Chuyện thường ở huyện rồi. :( Tập làm quen đi anh bạn, Ibn hay bỏ topic giữa chừng lắm. 

Cũng chả biết là bận cái gì nữa. 

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

@MtheOwl: Ông có nghĩ giống tui không??? 

**MtheOwl:**

@^: Tui nghĩ là tui với ông có chung suy nghĩ đấy!!!

**Justice is life:**

@^: Hai ông làm gì mà thậm thụt mờ ám vậy??? 

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

@^: Không có gì đâu. :) 

@Top of the world: Ibn hầu như đăng truyện vào đêm khuya, xong lại dừng giữa chừng. Trí tưởng tượng của tui không được phong phú lắm nhưng nếu được thì ông có thể xài nè. 

Như là, 1 thằng nhóc lén lút lên mạng vào giờ ngủ xong bị phụ huynh phát hiện… :))))))

**Top of the world:**

@^: Địt mẹ, ông làm sụp đổ hình tượng ngầu lòi của Ibn trong tui rồi đó. :)))))

Bắt đền đi. 

**MtheOwl:**

@Justice is life: Ê Justice, Top nhà ông đang thả thính kìa. :)))) 

**Justice is life:**

@MtheOwl: Mả cha nhà ông, tôi là người đàn ông có gia đình rồi!!!! Có cả 2 đứa con thơ nè! 

**Mod.bot:**

@Top of the world: Xin hãy chú ý ngôn ngữ được sử dụng. Nếu còn tái phạm, khóa mõm 3 ngày.

@Justice is life: Xin hãy chú ý ngôn ngữ được sử dụng. Nếu còn tái phạm, khóa mõm 3 ngày.

**Barbatos:**

HA HA HA HA HA HA !!! 10 năm Hà Đông, 10 năm Hà Tây. Cuối cùng tao cũng chờ được tới ngày này. 

**Handsome Doggy:**

@^: Joker nhập à? 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Làm ơn, ở Gotham không ai gọi tên kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai đó cả. Không thì sẽ bị đen đủi 10 năm đấy. 

Hãy gọi ổng là Người đàn ông hài hước hoặc Tổ hợp rạp xiếc Trung Ương. Xin cảm ơn. 

**MtheOwl:**

@^: Chỉ có mình tui cảm thấy hay là ai cũng thấy mấy cái biệt danh đó kiểu kiểu đá đểu hả? 

**Justice is life:**

@^: 100% đá đểu. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Không phải đâu. Đó là cách nói giảm nói tránh của dân Gotham tụi tui đó. 

Thiệt ra Người đàn ông hài hước ở chỗ bọn tui nghe đồn là đã chết mấy lần rồi. Mà không hiểu tại sao, lúc mọi người tin chắc ổng đã chết thì ổng lại trở về phá á. 

Kiểu âm hồn bất tán luôn. 

Thế nên dân Gotham bọn tui mới đồn rằng Người đàn ông hài hước đã trở thành truyền thuyết đô thị á. Ngày nào còn ai nhớ tới ổng thì ổng không chết hoàn toàn được. Chưa kể là ai dám gọi tên ổng thì sau này cũng bị ổng tìm tới ổ nên cuối cùng chả còn ai dám gọi luôn. 

Dù sao có kiêng có lành mà. 

**Justice is life:**

@Bestwaysolution: Nghe là thấy vô lí rồi. Báo chí rồi cảnh sát chả phải vẫn gọi tên Joker ra rả đó thôi. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@Justice is life: Tôi cầu cho ông tai qua nạn khỏi nha. Đã bảo là có kiêng có lành rồi mà. :( Chuyện tâm linh không đùa được đâu. 

Còn về cảnh sát thì bọn tui đoán là vì bọn họ bên phe chính nghĩa nên tự mang buff khiến mấy thứ quỷ quái này không làm hại họ được. Chứ bên cánh phóng viên thì tui thấy thay người như cơm bữa ấy. :((( 

**Handsome Doggy:**

@^: Thế tui nghĩ chắc không cần lo cho Justice đâu. Trong tên là đã có aura chính nghĩa rồi. :))) 

**MtheOwl:**

@^: Chắc đúng vậy đó. Mà mọi người đừng để topic lạc đề quá. Tội Ibn. 

**Handsome Doggy:**

Đúng đúng nha. Lạc đề quá chủ top dỗi không post bài nữa giờ. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Không biết phải cảm giác của tui không, nhưng tui thấy ông có vẻ bắt duyên với con nít lắm đúng không? Kiểu đi tới đâu cũng được chúng nó yêu? 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Nếu tui là cậu thì tui sẽ bỏ tiền ra thuê 500 anh em dằn mặt họ ấy. Đánh 1 trận cho chừa nếu là nam. Còn là nữ thì thu thập chứng cứ để kiện. Kiện được 1 cô rồi, thì mấy cô sau sẽ biết điều mà né thôi. 

**Justice is life:**

@^: Có cái gì đó sai sai ở đây!!! Sao rõ ràng trên bài thì anh của Ibn chỉ bị nữ quấy rối thôi, mà qua tay ông xong là bị cả nam lẫn nữ quấy rối vậy. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Cảm giác. Cảm giác cả thôi. 

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Thật ra qua lời kể của Ibn cũng có nhiều manh mối lắm đó. Tui cũng tổng kết được mấy điều nè. 

  1. Anh trai Ibn có ngoại hình ưa nhìn. (Chuyện quan trọng cần nhấn mạnh x3)
  2. Ổng có tính cách dễ gần lại hay quan tâm tới người khác.
  3. Có vị trí đặc biệt trong tim Ibn. 
  4. Là người rất tốt. 



**Handsome Doggy:**

@^: VCL. Sao ông suy ra hay vậy????

**MtheOwl:**

Tui lại thấy là mấy ý này nó rành rành ra đấy chứ. 

  1. Nếu anh trai Ibn xấu thì ông nghĩ người ta có muốn đét đít ổng không? Mà đã đẹp rồi thì nam nữ gì cũng sẽ cong queo vì ổng hết. 
  2. Ông lội lại topic 2 thấy cách ổng quan tâm Ibn là đủ hiểu rồi. 
  3. Trong số các anh trai, thì ông này là người được Ibn quan tâm nhất đấy. Gió thổi cỏ lay gì Ibn cũng nhảy dựng lên hết. (Dù dưới vỏ bọc là chê bai các kiểu.)
  4. Trừ khi là người rất tốt nếu không thì khái niệm “làm bạn với người yêu cũ” chẳng thể nào thực hiện được đâu. 



**Handsome Doggy:**

Ông nói ra thì tôi mới thấy đúng thế thật. Chả trách Ibn tức đến mức đòi giết người. :v 

**Justice is life:**

Hay Ibn mua nhẫn cưới đi? Giả thôi, nhưng cũng chặn được khối ong bướm đó. 

Vợ tôi từ ngày đeo nhẫn cưới thì cũng dễ từ chối mấy lời tán tỉnh hơn nhiều!

Kinh nghiệm thực tế từ một người có vợ đẹp đấy. 

**Barbatos:**

Em trai tặng nhẫn cưới cho anh trai?? Là do tao hay là cả thế giới này đều suy đồi về đạo đức rồi???

**Top of the world:**

@^: Justice đã bảo là giả mà???? 

@Justice is life: Cơ mà cũng khó cho Ibn, cho dù có mua được nhẫn thì thuyết phục anh Ibn đeo kiểu gì? 

**Justice is life:**

@^: Quên mất thật. Không nhớ ra Ibn với anh ổng là người thân luôn. Lú nặng. 

**Handsome Doggy:**

Hay Ibn cứ nói thẳng với anh trai là mình không thích vậy đi. Anh trai Ibn thương em như vậy thì kiểu gì cũng sẽ tự động ngăn chặn mấy hành động thế thôi. 

Tuy anh trai Ibn là loại người dễ gần, không hay để tâm mấy chuyện vụn vặt thì vì Ibn nhất động ổng sẽ tự giác ra. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@^: Có lí đó. Anh trai Ibn có vẻ là loại người không thích chuyện bé xé ra to. Nhưng chắc chắn là vì Ibn ổng sẽ giữ thân như ngọc luôn. :)))

**Handsome Doggy:**

@^: Cảm ơn ông nhé. :)) 

Mà không hiểu sao, cái topic trước, Ibn đăng bài xong cả trăm người ùa vào cmt, mà nay im hơi lặng tiếng dữ. Có mỗi tui với mấy ông tung hứng với nhau. 

Cả tuần rồi Ibn cũng chả trở lại luôn. 

**Justice is life:**

Tui mới xem lại chuyện ông nói đó. 

Này là do topic lần này của Ibn vô forum VIP rồi. Chỉ có 1 số thành viên có nhiều cống hiến đặc biệt hay trả phí mới thấy được thôi. 

Nói túm lại, ai mà xuất hiện ở đây là toàn tinh anh hết. 

**Top of the world:**

Thiệt luôn, Barbatos cũng là tinh anh à????

**Handsome Doggy:**

Ổng có hơn 300.000 bài viết đó. :v Kinh. Giống như ổng dành toàn thời gian chỉ để lướt forum và chọc giận người khác vậy. 

**MtheOwl:**

Có một chuyện kinh khủng hơn là ổng có tận 7 cái huy hiệu Huyền Thoại, 28 cái Bạch Kim, 45 Nút Vàng với cơ man huy hiệu lẻ tẻ khác. :v   
  
**Handsome Doggy:**

Đúng là trên đời này chuyện gì cũng xảy ra được. 

….

**Bestwaysolution:**

Helu, tui biết là topic này đã mọc mốc được 2 tháng rồi. Cơ mà tui post cái này phòng trường hợp Ibn có trở lại thì cũng có thể thử cách của Justice nha. 

Nay tui đứng bán trang sức á. Có 1 cặp đẹp lắm vào tiệm tui á. Tui ban đầu lầm họ là 1 cặp gay á, cơ mà sau đó mới phát hiện là anh trai tháp tùng thằng em đi mua trang sức tặng bạn gái á. :( Nên có hơi thất vọng tí. 

Họ đứng lựa lâu lắm, mà mua cũng nhiều nữa. 

Cuối cùng lúc về, cậu em còn thừa cơ mua 1 cặp nhẫn đôi với 1 bộ măng sét tặng anh trai, cảm ơn vì đã dành thời gian đi lựa đồ với cậu ấy á. 

Nói chung là cute rối tinh rối mù luôn. Mấy đứa đứng bán chung với tui xỉu lên xỉu xuống vì cute ấy.

Ibn có thể thử bắt chước cách cậu này để mua nhẫn cho anh trai cũng được đó…. 

**Justice is life:**

@^: Cảm ơn nhé. 

Qua giọng văn là biết đang kích động dữ đội luôn. Cơ mà, Bestwaysolution lại đổi việc à? 

**Bestwaysolution:**

Việc tới đỡ không nổi ấy. Đang yên đang lành thì có người nhờ làm hộ. :3 Lương cũng cao nên tui ok ngay luôn. :3 Việc gì tui cũng làm được hết ấy. 

….

**04/07/2020 2’53 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

Nay mới trở lại được thì hầu như mọi việc đều đã được giải quyết xong xuôi rồi. 

Cảm ơn mọi người vì đã cho ra những ý kiến khá là hữu dụng. 

Đã chuyển khoản cho: [Bestwaysolution], [Justice is life], [Handsome Doggy].

Mong sau này sẽ được mọi người giúp đỡ thêm. 

**Handsome Doggy:**

VCL. 

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Tui chuyển trả lại rồi đó ông ei. Dăm ba cái ý kiến kiểu này thì làm gì đáng tiền đến thế. 

Tui chỉ có 1 thắc mắc nho nhỏ là ông lựa cái option nào vậy. :)) Thỏa trí tò mò cho tui chút đi. 

**05/07/2020 00’12’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Handsome Doggy: Ngộ biến tòng quyền thôi. 

P/s: Đã chuyển lại lần nữa. Tao không thích nợ gì ai hết. 

@Mod.bot:

Close topic đi. 

**Mod.bot:**

CLOSE TOPIC.


End file.
